Milling cutters and gear hobs are mounted normally in one of two ways. One way is by using an arbor which is precisely fitted on the machine tool and is mated to a precise axial bore in the cutting tool. The other method is to equip the cutter with a shank which fits into a mating bore in the machine. Both of these mounting arrangements must be designed to transmit sufficient torque to overcome the cutting forces and to simultaneously position the cutting tool accurately relative to the workpiece both axially and concentrically.
Each time a milling cutting or hob becomes dull from use, it must be removed from the machine, sharpened and remounted precisely on the machine. The removal and remounting procedure occurs on the average fifteen to twenty times during the useful life of these tools.
This invention is directed to a new and unique system of mounting a hob and milling cutter into a machine. The new mounting arrangement provides for precise concentricity, for transmitting sufficient torque for the cutting operation and most importantly to provide a quicker means to remove and install it on the machine.